


Trade

by bogeye



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Shimada Clan, Undercover, Yakuza Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogeye/pseuds/bogeye
Summary: A meeting of Lord Shimada and a businessman





	Trade

Exactly at 8 pm a plane landed in Hanamura. Nondescript as those kind of silent planes could even be, it was welcomed by committee of bodyguards armed to the teeth who seemed to follow invisible orders.

As landing party stepped down stairs, most had their backs to arriving guests than the small polite welcoming party that small accompanied the persons of interest to the waiting cars. As last door closed, the bodyguards separated to small groups to fill rest of the vehicles as the plane warmed up and sped off. 

Night had fallen in Hanamura bringing all the colorful lights on display. The city pulsed with life and no wise man would look twice at the fully armored cars that rolled towards Hanamura Castle. Feigning ignorance would sometimes save your life as it was here very tightly knitted to the will of the Shimada Family. Even if you were not aware of it.

From grocery stores to factories and international business dealings, in Hanamura where their power was it strongest, it was more of a shock if none of your family or friends worked for the clan. The clan brought wealth to its own, taking care of it’s people as well as it could in any way. Of course, the payment was felt as well without a doubt.

So had the word spread of the wealth, that those hungry for power found their way to Hanamura at some point. It was not always that they made it out of there alive and in great spirits.

As the American businessman was escorted through the Castle to a conference hall far larger than he expected, his hand searched for a familiar weapon from his side even if it only met air and way too stiff suit pants.

He needed a smoke.

On the side of the room a large sliding door was opened and it was clear that they would not be gunned down (yet). Instead something even more worrying arrived.

The Lord Hanzo Shimada himself in the bespoke suit seemed to glide in like he was the only one in the room. A small posse of similary well dressed tried to stay on his heels but far enough that they wouldn’t seem too eager.

“Welcome to Hanamura Mr Huckleberry. It is good to finally meet you.” The men clasped hands shorty, vague but pleasant smiles on their faces.

“It is my pleasure Lord Shimada.” the American took care not to blink just incase, “I was informed that our meeting was.. time sensitive to some missing parties, otherwise I would have asked to have some of my boys to show the city to me. It looks beautiful from up above”

Taller man seemed to smile bit wider, but the american only hoped that it truly was a smile. “Then you do have to come again another time, we appreciate such guests as man of your status.”

Business man nodded shortly taking care not to move his hands anywhere they could be taken as a threat. “Much kind of you.” 

Silence fell for a moment as none more pleasantries were needed. The lord started walking towards the back of the room where a table was obviously put there just for this meeting. There were no chairs and only few papers to be signed.

The business man followed with uncertain steps hearing both of the convoys to stay where they were left. If the Shimadas wanted he’d be dead ten times already. At the least. They needed him alive, not his convoy. He only hoped this meeting wouldn’t get to that kill-everything point.

The well dressed man leaned on the table with his hip, long fine legs and shirt that seemed to be barely holding all of the men’s muscles in check, watching the business man like a hawk.

His voice sounded like roasted coffee but his eyes were those of a predator.

“So Mr Huckleberry, I understand your interests lay in the cybernetics. Our clan is not yet.. known of such feats. Why did you pick us to your business partner in this?” a fine long finger slid over contract written in three languages. The business man kept his eyes at the lord’s head. Or at least tried to.

“By what my company has observed, your interests ran along ours without leanin too much on the easy way out. Plus points are always that your group made of actual humans.” A short mirthless laugh escaped the darker man's lips as he shook his head obviously thinking something.

“That is a fine point when dealing with this subject” the lord could have passed as a business vampire at halloween, the man thought as the pale teeth shone for a moment.   
“So, what will we get from this information regarding Talon?”


End file.
